mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Show
Show (ショウ, Shō) is an agent for the Harold Lloyd Insurance Union, the Bentenmaru's insurance company. Appearance Show has dark skin and dark brown hair with an afro, sideburns and beard. He has green-rimmed, square glasses with opaque yellows lens. He wears a green suit, a red shirt, a purple waistcoat, white trousers, red socks and brown shoes. Personality & Character Show is generally fairly flamboyant and friendly, though he will be serious when the need arises. Background Show took over as the Harold Lloyd Insurance Union's primary agent roughly four years before the start of the series Sailing 14. Plot Hakuoh Pirates Arc Marika spoke to Show for the first time after her crew were infected by a virus from a cargo of cat-monkeys. After asking about the Bentenmaru itself, Show told Marika about how the crew probably wouldn't be able to leave quarantine for a further two weeks, by which time their Letter of Marque would have expired. He then listed the options that were open to her, leaving it up to her to decide . When Marika and the yacht club were trying to get the Bentenmaru underway, the crew had Show deliver their hastily-typed instruction manual to them while keeping their involvement a secret Sailing 15. After Jenny Dolittle escaped from the Ultimate Fairy to the Bentenmaru, Show contacted Marika as Hugh and Dolittle claimed that they had kidnapped her and threatened to sever their ties with Harold Lloyd if she wasn't released. Jenny explained the circumstances to him and after some discussion, Show decided to let the Bentenmaru take the job of escorting Jenny. He then contacted the Bentenmaru crew in hospital to explain the situation. When Hyakume asked him why he let her take the job, he said he believed in her potential and that the Bentenmaru had a lot to gain from success Sailing 17. Show contacted Marika again after the Bentenmaru had escaped from the Hugh and Dolittle escort fleet to give her information (found by the crew) to use against Robert Dolittle. When Marika asked who gave him the data, Show said he'd leave it to her imagination before providing one other piece of information Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Show was contacted by the organisers of the Nebula Cup to provide additional security for the 19th Nebula Cup. Knowing that the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club would be going to the tournament, he gave the job to Marika and the Bentenmaru, unaware that Hakuoh's actions during the 13th Nebula Cup were the reason the organisers were hiring extra security Sailing 20. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Following a series of attacks by an unknown pirate hunter, Marika contacted to Show to arrange for the Bentenmaru to escort another pirate ship. After discussing the arrangement, Show asked about whether Marika would be able to pass her tests, joking how it wouldn't be funny if a space pirate was sunk by bad grades. After finishing the call and finalising the job, Show sent Marika and her crew the details. He managed to convince the Big Catch's captain, Stone, to allow the Bentenmaru to escort his ship Sailing 22. Abyss of Hyperspace At some point during Marika's spring break, Show contacted her to inform them that a client had cancelled their job request for the Bentenmaru. After commenting on her bad luck with these cancellations recently, Show directed her attention to an alternative job request for the Bentenmaru to carry out instead Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 2. After the events concerning search for Professor Mugen's legacy, Show contacted Marika once again with the details for a new pirating job Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 10. Wanted Arc (Novel-Only) During the events that saw the Bentenmaru crew wanted due to framing and deception by Rakion, Show met with Marika in person to discuss their circumstances and plan of action Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9. Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Show appears in the mission mode when a job is selected for the Bentenmaru to undertake. He also appears after a mission or Galaxy Episode is successfully completed for the bonus feature, and in a minigame where a chibi-style Marika has to take out as many similar copies of Show as possible Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Skills & Abilities As the primary agent for Harold Lloyd, Show has good negotiating skills and judgement. Relationships Bentenmaru Crew Show is on good terms with the Bentenmaru crew and tries to make sure that arrangements are convenient for both him and them. Gallery Show - Movie Design.png|Show's Movie Design Trivia *In the novels, Show has a number of other contacts, listed under different names and companies, which are used for business purposes. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Work in progress